Doomsday
Doomsday was a rampaging, mindless, murdering monstrosity who arrived on Earth via a Boom Tube and proceeded to decimate the Justice League before being killed by Superman. Biography Doomsday's origins are unclear but Lex Luthor suspects he was created by an alien civilization to kill the strongest beings on Earth to pave the way for an invasion. Given that a boom-tube was used to send Doomsday to Earth and he was protected from burning up during atmospheric entry by Apokoliptan technology, it is heavily implied that Darkseid played a role in his creation. Arrival on Earth Landing in the ocean, after destroying a satellite and killing the crew of Hank Henshaw upon re-entry, both Lex Luthor and Aquaman sent people in to investigate. However Doomsday soon broke loose and began slaughtering both the Atlantean soldiers and Luthor's science team. Arriving at the surface Doomsday went on a massacre slaughtering any living thing he came in contact with including a young couple camping in the woods. Eventually he was confronted by the Justice League but even with their combined efforts Doomsday beat them all with Wonder Woman being the last Leaguer standing until Doomsday defeated her as well and was about to kill her until Superman came to the rescue. Doomsday vs Superman After decimating the Justice League, Superman and Doomsday began to fight an incredible battle throughout Metropolis. However despite Superman’s best efforts Doomsday slowly manages to overpower Clark. Their battle eventually ended up in the Hall of Justice which left the hall completely destroyed. Doomsday emerged from the rubble wrapping Superman's cape around his neck repeatedly stamping on his head until Lois intervened by throwing stones at the creature to distract it, saving him. Doomsday approached Lois preparing to kill her. Superman at at the last moment drew all his strength he had left and flew directly at at Doomsday and struck a mighty blow that broke his neck, instantly killing him. However at the same time Doomsday impaled Superman in the stomach with one of his protruding claws, fatally wounding the Man of Steel. Doomsday's body was then taken into the custody of S.T.A.R. Labs where days later, Lex Luthor attempted to sway the director to allow Project: Cadmus to take custody of the body for examination and research purposes. Doctor Corbow refused Lex's request telling him that they will keep Doomsday's body until the government can launch it into space. Powers and abilities Powers *'Adaptation and evolution' *'Accelerated bone growth:' His bones are hard enough to injure Superman, after a devastating fight. *'Mutated Kryptonian physique' **'Super strength:' Doomsday possesses a incredible level of superhuman strength superior to Superman. Allowing him to kill atlantean soldiers and Luthor science team and normal human and to lift He overpower the combined might of Aquaman, Batman, Cyborg, Hawkman, Green Lantern Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman. He fight again against Wonder Woman in a individual fight, he again overpower her and almost kill her. He overpower Superman the most of their fight witch Superman manage to fight against him much longer than Wonder Woman but was was bot defeated with a blow. **'Super speed' **'Super stamina' **'Invulnerability:' Doomsday possesses a indestructible body making him invulnerable to physical pain, damage, and injury allowing him to whitstand the blows of Batman weapon, Hawkman's mace blow, Green Lantern construction energy, Aquaman's trident, Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman and Superman blow and his heat vision. He as survive a explosion and fire with no damage but his invulnerable neck was break by Superman final blow **'Heat vision:' Doomsday heat vision is so powerful that make the invulnerable Superman bleed to his forehead. Appearances Films *''The Death of Superman'' Comic books *''The Death of Superman: Part 1'' **"Proof: Into the Fire" **"Proof: Focus!" Category:Villains Category:Kryptonians Category:Main Antagonists